Crush
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Senandung lirih cinta seolah sebuah permainan, demi rasa yang membekas tak termaafkan. Warnings Inside. Untuk #Yuumafantasia #DnC
"Ini teh untuk Yuuma-kun."

Denting cangkir teh menghentikan waktu. Harum manis menyebar melalui setiap sudut ruangan. Sang pemuda menerima cangkir tehnya perlahan, mengaduk-aduk dengan gerakan pelan. Matanya masih menjelajahi seringai yang begitu cantik, masih berhias pada wajah berbingkai helai biru itu.

"Leon-kun, mau sampai kapan di dalam sana?"

Suaranya membelah keheningan. Pria di dalam sana hanya mendesah berat, peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya, menuruni wajah yang memucat. Lemari itu begitu gelap dan sempit, seakan memaksanya untuk berhenti mengais udara.

"Leon-kun, keluarlah," pintanya sebelum menyeruput pelan teh di dalam cangkir.

Bilah tajam silet _cutter_ tampak menemani tatakan cangkir teh.

Kepalan tangan itu mengerat, tak cukup kuat memukul badan lemari. "Keparat—"

* * *

 **Crush**

For **Yuumasutra 4 - #YuumaFantasia**

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou. | Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei.

 **WARNINGS** : AU. Crossover. Boys x Boys. OOC.

 **Rate M for save**

* * *

"Isogai!"

Sang jejaka menoleh ringan, mendapati keempat teman kerjanya di kafe menyeringai genit, berhasrat menggoda dirinya. Delik heran ditampilkannya, menyahut kikikan usil dari keempat kawan pramusajinya.

"Hebat, Isogai. Yang kemarin pacarmu, ya?" yang tertambun menampakkan giginya. "Aku melihat kalian keluar dari toko buku."

"Siapa?" Yuuma menelengkan kepala. "Oh, Aichi-san?"

" _His name is_ Aichi? _Looks like a prefecture name in Japan_. Aku bertaruh kalian jadian karena kesamaan warga negara. Teman satu jurusan, ya?"

Isogai Yuuma, mahasiswa Arkeologi, baru saja memasuki tingkat ke dua Yale University, hanya mengekeh pelan. "Bukan. Dia dari jurusan ilmu matematika, teman sekamarku di asrama. Bukan pacar, kok."

"Hoo?" yang berkulit gelap mengelus dagu. "Tapi interaksi kalian cukup intens. Kukira kalian pacaran."

"Kubilang bukan pacar," Yuuma meletakkan piring terakhir yang ia bersihkan.

Keempatnya mendesah kecewa, membiarkan Isogai Yuuma terkekeh lagi. Dering pendek dari ponsel Yuuma melengking singkat, tanda pesan masuk.

Sumringah senang merekah pada paras Yuuma.

[ _From_ : Aichi-san.

Yuuma-kun, masih kerja? Asrama sudah ditutup. Aku akan buka jendela supaya kamu bisa manjat. Cepat, sebelum ketahuan penjaga asrama. ]

Oh, saatnya pulang.

"Pacarmu menyuruh pulang, 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan pacar," Yuuma menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu melangkah cepat menuju ruang ganti.

Tirai kelam semakin pekat, cahaya bintang-bintang berusaha menerobos awan-awan mendung, angkasa tengah bermuram, setelah gemerisik tetes hujan mengganggunya sedari senja. Lampu-lampu jalan masih berkelip, bersisian dengan deru kendaraan. Tas selempang berayun pelan, hangat kantung ubi bakar memberi kenyaman pada pelukan lengan, langkah demi langkah membawa Isogai Yuuma pada asrama universitas, tentu dengan kewaspadaan ganda. Hukuman menunggu jika ia tertangkap basah melanggar jam malam.

Yuuma mengulum senyum. Jendela kamarnya terbuka. Teman sekamarnya benar-benar pengertian. Satu _miscall_ dan tali akan terulur. Ini sudah jadi kode rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Yuuma menyimpan ubi bakarnya dalam tas. Ia harus gerak cepat, memanjat dengan kecepatan ekstrem sudah jadi santapan di kala lembur.

"Yuuma-kun, _Okaeri."_

"Aichi-san, terima kasih," Yuuma cepat-cepat menutup jendela setelah menggulung talinya. Diletakkannya sekantung ubi bakar di atas meja bundar kecil, tempat mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ahaha, balasan untuk Yuuma-kun juga. Kamu selalu bikinin aku makan malam sebelum pergi kerja."

Isogai Yuuma memandang Sendou Aichi, pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Manis. Hangat. Juga sangat nyaman diajak bicara. Waktu-waktu yang dihabiskan bersamanya selalu berharga, saling membagi kisah, tentang kampung halaman, keluarga, masalah keuangan, dosen paling _absurd_ , juga mata kuliah paling menyebalkan.

Sesekali tentang cinta, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Isogai Yuuma kembali menangkap sosok terkungkung dari Sendou Aichi, bahkan ketika kata cinta terlontar, dipersembahkan Yuuma untuknya.

Degup cinta Yuuma hanya sampai pada tahap pengakuan.

Sudah lima bulan sejak Yuuma menyatakan perasaannya. Semua bagai angin lalu. Aichi tak pernah tahu entah sejak kapan Isogai Yuuma jatuh cinta padanya. Aichi kala itu hanya membuang pandangan, dia tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak menerima.

Karena cinta baginya seolah labirin menyesatkan, berduri di setiap dinding, menekan dasar batinnya sampai begitu perih.

Persahabatan mereka tetap awet, tak lekang oleh sebuah pengakuan cinta. Aichi bersikap biasa, begitu pula Yuuma. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Dering pelan terdengar dari ponsel Aichi. Yuuma meraih benda itu dan mengopernya. "Dari Leon."

"Oh," Aichi mendesah malas.

"Pasti mau ajak kamu kencan," Yuuma mengereling usil, disahut oleh lemparan bantal. "Leon perhatian padamu, Aichi-san. Harus disayang."

Tepukan halus mampur di dahi Yuuma. Wajah Sendou Aichi mendekat, lengkung senyum mengurai di bibirnya. "Aku lebih sayang Yuuma-kun kebanding Leon-kun."

"Hee, lagi-lagi kalimat itu."

"Aku jujur, kok."

Yuuma tak pernah paham bagaimana perasaan Aichi. Pengakuan cintanya tampak tak dipandang, tapi kata sayang selalu lolos dari bibir sang pemuda mungil.

"Jadi?" Yuuma menaikkan alisnya. "Dia benar-benar mengajak kencan."

"Sebenarnya aku yang mengajaknya tadi sore. Ini balasannya," Aichi tampak menarikan jemari pada layar ponsel. "Boleh kubawa dia ke kafemu lagi?"

"... Boleh saja," Yuuma mengangguk pelan, mencomot satu ubi bakar dari dalam kantung. "Kalau kalian tak keberatan aku intip."

Aichi menampilkan senyum tipis, sebelum menekan tombol _send_. Malam semakin larut, besok akan jadi hari yang sibuk—mungkin—bagi Aichi dan Yuuma. Akan ada sang kekasih yang datang mengapel.

"Semangat, Aichi-san," ujar Yuuma, sembari menyumpalkan sepotong ubi bakar pada bibir Aichi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam percakapan ringan. Aroma ubi bakar memenuhi sudut kamar.

xxx

Sapuan warna kelabu menjalari angkasa. Suhu udara menurun hingga sejuk menyapa. Minuman hangat pasti akan dicari-cari. Kafe di tengah Kota New Haven itu menjadi ramai menjelang siang. Yuuma bekerja sedari petang di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Ia sibuk mengantar pesanan, bercengkrama dengan wanita-wanita muda penggemarnya, juga mencatat seluruh tuntutan perut pelanggan yang lapar.

"Aichi-san, ini," secangkir teh _Earl Grey_ hangat dengan hiasan kayu manis disodorkan. "Selamat menikmati." Yuuma mengedip perlahan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kalian masih satu kamar di asrama?" Leon menyeruput teh hangatnya, tampak tak suka pada pramusaji tadi.

"Masih. Kamu cemburu?" senyum Aichi bahkan tampak lebih manis dibanding madu.

"Tidak," Leon mengereling, memerhatikan gerak Yuuma yang tengah menebar senyum pada wanita muda di meja seberang. "Hanya penasaran."

"Dia cuma teman sekamar, kok," Aichi meminum habis tehnya. "Daripada itu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Oh ya?" paras tampan itu tampak penasaran.

"Ini," Aichi merogoh kantung pinggangnya, memamerkan dua buah _strap_ ponsel berpasangan. Biru dan ungu, dua ekor pinguin mungil yang saling memeluk jika disatukan. "Strap pasangan. Kemarikan ponselmu, biar kupasangi yang ungu."

Sang kekasih tersenyum tipis. "Silakan," Souryuu Leon mengeluarkan ponselnya, memberikannya pada Aichi. "Kamu suka yang begini, ya? Aku baru tahu."

Ponsel diterima dan jemari itu dengan hati-hati mengaitkan _strap_ mungil pada tempatnya. Selengkung senyum terkembang. Diayunkannya sang pinguin, tampak imut-menggemaskan.

"Oke, giliran aku yang pakai," Aichi mengembalikan ponselnya. Sang kekasih tersenyum, memerhatikan pujaannya tengah memasang hiasan pada ponsel miliknya sendiri.

Tetesan langit mulai membasahi semesta. Leon menggengam jemari kekasihnya, menautkannya dengan begitu sempurna. Hangat menjalari kulit, mencipta nyaman pada detak jatung. Isogai Yuuma memandang keduanya, mendesah pelan sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. Dia mengangkat bahu, berusaha memaklumi.

Kecupan kecil tercipta di dahi Aichi, menuai bisik risih dari orang-orang sekeliling. Setelah membayar semua pesanan, payung mungil transparan terkembang, membawa kedua insan dalam romansa rinai hujan.

Isogai Yuuma memandang dalam diam, seraya membereskan sisa-sisa cangkir pada meja sepasang kekasih itu. Didapatinya sebuah tisu bergoreskan tinta biru, gambaran kartun dirinya bersama sebuah tanda hati.

Yuuma tertawa pelan. Gambar coretan Aichi memang selalu lucu.

"Kamu pasti menahan-nahan diri dari tadi, Isogai."

"Wah, kalian di sini?" menoleh cepat, Yuuma mendapati teman-teman sejurusannya tengah mengambil tempat duduk. Tiga orang yang selalu ia kenal sebagai trio di kelasnya.

"Kami baru masuk, tapi sempat melihat. Tadi itu Sendou Aichi, bukan? Bintang jurusan matematika?"

Sang gadis merapikan rambut pirangnya. "Kalian terkenal, sejoli bintang dari masing-masing jurusan. Gosipnya kalian pacaran, dan kamu menyatakan cinta lebih dulu. Oh, ternyata aku salah. Sendou sudah punya pacar ternyata."

"Oh, jadi kabar tentang aku yang menembak Aichi-san sudah tersebar, ya?" Yuuma mengeluarkan pena dan _notes_ -nya. "Nah, mau pesan apa?"

"Semua mahasiswa Arkeologi juga tahu beritanya!" seru yang berambut klimis. "Tapi kamu hebat, bisa dekat—bahkan naksir—dengan Sendou Aichi. Dia memang pribadi hangat, menawan, juga baik. Tapi tetap saja aku sendiri masih merasa agak ... ngeri."

Yuuma menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya ... kautahu aku dekat dengan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran hewan, kan? Minggu lalu aku main ke gedung fakultasnya, kebetulan mereka sedang menjahit kembali perut kodok yang dibedah untuk percobaan anestesi," tangannya bergerak-gerak agresif, membantu mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu. "Ada satu kodok yang ditinggal begitu saja dengan perut menganga. Aku ingin memanggil lagi kelompok yang bertanggung jawab menangani kodok itu, tapi terlambat, mereka sudah bubar. Saat itulah aku kebetulan bertemu Sendou di sana."

"Oh, itu kayaknya sehari setelah aku cerita tentang Suku Indian padanya. Kurasa dia jadi penasaran," Yuuma menyela riang.

Apa hubungannya fakultas kedokteran hewan dengan Suku Indian?

" _Earl Grey Tea_ ," satu temannya yang berkacamata memesan. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sendou?"

"Dia langsung menghabisi kodok itu, menusuk jantungnya dengan pensil mekanik."

Dua temannya terhenyak. Gadis di sebelahnya menutup mulut tanda telah mual.

"Lebih-lebih, waktu kutanya alasannya. Dia bilang begini; "Kasihan kodok ini jika sadar nanti. Bagian perutnya robek, pasti perih sekali. Jika dia mati sebelum anestesinya habis, dia tak perlu menderita merasakan perih luar biasa."

Keheningan selewat di antara mereka. Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka tampak sudah tak tahan. Yuuma mendeham pelan, mencoba menyadarkan kembali teman-temannya.

"Mau kubawakan _Lemon-Tea_ hangat spesial?" tawar Yuuma pada si gadis, tak lupa senyum menawan disertakan. "Kurasa tiap orang punya pola pikir yang unik. Jangan terlalu dibawa pusing," setelahnya, Yuuma meyakinkan kembali pesanan mereka. "Benar hanya minuman? Kalau begitu silakan tunggu, akan kubawakan beberapa menit lagi."

xxx

Deru angin menerpa helai-helai gelap, berdansa dengan dua sungut kembar milik Yuuma. Ditapakinya satu-persatu anak tangga menuju asrama. Sengir tak kunjung pudar, ponselnya begitu cerewet, berdenting setiap lima belas menit sekali.

" _Tadaima_ , Aichi-san."

Sendou Aichi menyahut pelan, Yuuma mendapatinya tengah terduduk, membaringkan kepala di atas meja belajar. Sang pemuda mendekat perlahan, menepuk-nepuk kepala dengan sungut tunggal itu. "Sudah cukup mengirimiku sms, Aichi-san. Aku sudah ada di sini."

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu Yuuma-kun pulang," diletakkannya ponsel biru miliknya.

Kekehan lolos dari sela bibir Yuuma. "Yang kamu tunggu bukan aku, tapi ini, bukan?"

Sebuah sms dengan nomor asing di ponsel Yuuma, berbunyi 'Aku sayang Yuuma-kun'. Aichi tersenyum tipis. Tentu dia sangat mengenali nomor itu. Nomor ponsel kekasihnya, Souryuu Leon.

"Kalimatnya membuatku terharu."

"Itu isi hatiku, kok," Aichi menyambar ponsel Yuuma. Memerhatikan setiap cetakan angka di sana, memastikan nomornya benar-benar milik Souryuu Leon.

"Kamu sempat-sempatnya mengirim sms di antara waktu singkat memasang _strap_ ponsel," Yuuma menarik kursi, duduk berhadapan dengan Aichi. "Tadi kalian ke mana setelah dari kafe?"

"Ke rumahnya. Setelah setahun lebih, akhirnya aku bisa membobol kepercayaannya juga," Aichi menyibak kerah bajunya, menunjuk tanda kemerahan di sana. "Selanjutnya kamu pasti paham."

"Oh."

"Tapi hanya sampai menyentuh, dia tidak memasukiku, Yuuma-kun," Aichi cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Aku percaya, kok," Yuuma terkekeh lagi. "Pasti leluasa buatmu menghapal seluruh detil kediamannya."

Anggukan kecil dari Aichi. "Ada satu CCTV, sudut matinya sudah kuperkirakan. Nanti kugambar denahnya."

"Oke."

"Lalu ini tabunganku untuk hari ini," Aichi memasukkan lipatan kertas pada kaleng bekas permen. Kertas itu berjejal masuk, bergabung bersama teman-teman lainnya. Tulisan tangan Souryuu Leon yang telah Aichi kumpulkan sekian lama.

Yuuma mengangkat bahu, memuput ringan begitu Aichi telah selesai dengan kaleng permen. Bola mata biru itu kembali berkilat, lembut seolah memohon manja. Isogai Yuuma terseret, seakan tenggelam dalam pesonanya. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku sudah janji akan membantu Aichi-san sebisaku."

"Yuuma-kun memang mahasiswa serba bisa."

Terkekeh, semburat merah muda melumuri pipinya. "Baik. Lewat nomor ponsel ini, aku harus membobol _database_ tentangnya sampai satu setengah tahun lalu, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-kun."

Yuuma menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Tugasnya akan dilakukan nanti setelah istirahat. Dia yang menginginkan ini. Dia yang mengabdikan diri pada cintanya. Semua demi sang cinta yang (hampir) setiap malam menatap ponselnya, menampilkan sebuah foto digital.

"Sebentar lagi, Kai-kun."

Yuuma dapat mendengar bisik samar lolos dari bibir Aichi. Ah, itu kalimat yang biasa. Sudah berkali-kali ia dengar menjelang tidur.

Bisikan lirih, tersirat amarah.

xxx

Sinar rembulan temaram menyirami barisan gedung-gedung tinggi tanpa celah. Titik-titik cahaya ikut memoles tirai kelam angkasa, mencipta desir romansa pada setiap kalbu. Satu setengah tahun lalu pun sama, angkasa masih memesona, menoreh jejak eloknya pada tiap pandangan.

"Eh, Kai-kun, mau mengunjungiku besok?"

Suaranya terdengar amat riang, ringan tanpa beban. Manik biru jernih berkilat indah memandang taburan mega di langit. Sumringah merekah ketika suara sang kasih terdengar melalui ponsel. Mengiyakan tanyanya.

[ "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sebelum kembali ke Eropa minggu depan."] manik hijau kekasihnya menyorot lembut kotak mungil berhias merah marun, menyapu setiap detil cincin platina putih. Sendou Aichi terukir di bagian dalam. ["Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."]

"Eh, apa?"

["Rahasia."]

"Oh, ya sudah," kekehan lolos dari sela bibir mungil Aichi. Suara sang kekasih terdengar begitu lembut, membuncahkan satu rasa dalam kalbu. Di bawah tarian bintang-bintang, ia tersenyum, mengukir kebahagiaan lebih dari apapun daripada makhluk semesta.

Tetapi waktu sungguh senang mempermainkan takdir, memberi kejutan pada sela-sela roda nasib.

Sapuan kuas angkasa memoles warna kelabu. Biru iris bola matanya melebar, rautnya menengang sempurna. Tetes-tetes sentuhan hujan seolah menyatu dengan airmata, menggarami pedih hatinya. Pita suara seolah sudah terkoyak, tak mampu berteriak dalam oktaf paling memekakkan.

Lautan darah dan onggokan daging tak bernyawa mengoyak batinnya, sosok sang cinta sudah tak lagi layak dilihat. Gemuruh gundah disuarakan langit. Lututnya menumbuk tanah, jemarinya bergoyang brutal meremas sisi kepala, berharap semua hanya ilusi semu.

"KAI-KUUUUN!"

Suaranya parau pilu, tersuruk dalam rinai hujan yang semakin garang memukul Bumi. Pita suara menipis, menyuarakan lengking nama sang terkasih yang telah tiada. Berkali-kali, hingga menuai luka.

Angkasa merintih, memayungi Sendou Aichi dalam sayatan duka. Dia tak beranjak sejak pemakaman berakhir. Batu nisan itu sunyi, menenggelamkan Aichi dalam lirih airmata. Nama sang terkasih diucap ribuan kali, tak akan dapat memanggil tubuh mati itu untuk kembali memeluknya.

Bunuh diri. Melompat dari lantai teratas penginapan. Tanpa saksi. Sepatunya berjejer rapi di atap gedung, tanda seolah sang pemilik telah menyiapkan panggung kematiannya.

Sendou Aichi hanya diam. Mengulum pedih, memandang nanar pada setiap barisan surat kabar yang memuat tragis nasib kekasihnya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia ceritakan pada polisi—Bukan, tapi _tak perlu_ bercerita.

"Sendou, sudahlah," suara menenangkan itu lolos dari bibir pria pirang. "Dia akan bersedih jika melihat kekasihnya terus bermuram. Kehidupannya telah berakhir dan dia tak dapat mengelak."

"Leon-kun ..."

Sudah empat bulan sejak pemakaman berakhir. Pemuda itu masih bersedih, sendiri. Sahabat lamanya menghela napas, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Aichi. "Kita tak bisa mencegah kemauannya mengakhiri hidup. Mungkin dia punya masalah berat dan memendamnya sendiri. Aku sudah lama mengenal kalian berdua, aku pasti tahu kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku tak terima, Leon-kun," ucapan Aichi melirih. "Ditambah dengan merebaknya kabar kematian Kai-kun di internet. Dia depresi masalah cinta, mabuk, lalu melompat. Dia dikatai bodoh, pikiran pendek. Aku tak akan tahan dengan itu semua."

"Sendou ..."

[ _Tak mungkin ada seorang berniat bunuh diri, namun sebelumnya membuat janji dengan sang kekasih._ ]

"Leon-kun, aku merindukan Kai-kun. Andai saja waktu dapat kuputar, aku ingin datang ke pelukannya, mencegahnya mengakhiri hidup."

[ _Sepatu Kets milik Kai-kun adalah pemberiannku, tergeletak basah diterpa hujan di atas gedung_.]

"Andai saja saat itu aku datang, menopang Kai-kun—

[ _Jasadnya bertelanjang kaki, tanpa alas. Tanpa Kaoskaki_. ]

Aichi memandang bercak kemerahan surya, membiarkan dunia mulai membawa malam pada kanvas sewarna jingga. Sosoknya bagai lukisan tua di pandangan Souryuu Leon, begitu cantik, begitu menawan, namun mencipta desir pilu bagi siapapun yang menangkap sosoknya.

"Sendou, kau masih punya aku. Aku yang akan menemanimu, membagi cinta dan kehangatan untukmu."

[ _Ponsel dan charger-nya lenyap, padahal malam sebelumnya Kai-kun meneleponku_.]

Pelukan hangat menyelimuti Sendou Aichi. Dirangkulnya tubuh Leon, membalas pelukan, menumpahkan gundah, berbagi ganjalan hati di bawah lembayung senja.

[ _Tak ada tanda perlawanan. Pelakunya orang dekat, yang dapat berada di kamar hotelnya tanpa menimbulkan curiga_.]

Lengkung sederhana, penuh hangat diberikan Leon untuk Aichi. "Jangan sedih hanya karena kabar _palsu_ itu. Sekarang bangkitlah, kekasihmu juga tidak akan senang melihatmu terpuruk begini."

[ _Kamu, 'kan, Souryuu Leon_?]

.

.

Biru jernih membelalak. Tubuh Aichi menengang beberapa saat, sebelum aliran darahnya kembali memutari tubuh. Kepalan tangan bergetar erat, merayap pelan, menjambak kasar selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh dari dingin malam.

"Aichi-san, maaf, aku membangunkanmu?"

Sosok Isogai Yuuma duduk di depan laptop, ia memutar badannya, menghadap sosok Sendou Aichi yang tengah tentunduk di atas kasur.

"Jarang-jarang Aichi-san bangun menjelang subuh begini."

"Yuuma-kun sendiri nggak tidur? Hari ini kerja dari pagi hingga siang, kan?"

Yuuma mengibaskan tangannya, tawa pelan dilontarkan. "Empat jam tidur cukup bagiku," jemarinya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ , mencipta deretan huruf dan gambar, tertata rapi pada putih polos dokumen.

" _Got it_ , Aichi-san," Yuuma membawa laptonya menuju pangkuan sang sahabat. "Semua yang kamu mau ada di sini. Aichi-san memang hebat, perkiraannya hampir tepat sembilan puluh persen."

Sudah tersaji seluruh data dari sinyal ponsel Souryuu Leon satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Isogai Yuuma dengan amat mulus membobol jaringan _database_ -nya. Bola mata biru menyipit, membias satu-satu kalimat dan angka yang didapatnya.

"Hebat, Yuuma-kun mendapatkan semua data yang kubutuhkan."

"Masih ada lagi. Tadi aku _chatting_ dengan orang yang tinggal dekat sana. Ada yang memotret kejadian itu, tapi hanya diam karena takut berurusan dengan polisi," _pointer_ berpindah membuka _folder_ yang lain. Belasan foto berjajar rapi. "Souryuu Leon dan kekasihmu terpotret jelas. Aku berhasil menghasut orangnya untuk menyerahkan foto-foto ini."

Layar berkedip, berpindah pada _website_ sebuah hotel.

"Dalam _website-_ nya, kudapati foto-foto seluruh sudut kamar hotel itu. Semuanya sama persis. Kamu bisa lihat bahkan sampai balkon," sambung Yuuma, membuka dokumen gambar yang sudah ia kumpulkan.

Lengkung tipis tertoreh di paras Aichi.

Benar kata Yuuma. Perkiraannya sembilan puluh persen tepat. Sinyal ponsel Souryuu Leon menunjukkan tempatnya. Pria itu memang menginap di hotel yang sama, tepat di atas kamar Kai Toshiki. Ada tangga darurat di balkon hotel. Bunyi pesan-pesan dari Souryuu Leon yang intinya mengajak Kai berbicara empat mata tentang Sendou Aichi.

"Bagaimana? Mau mencari kaoskakinya? Bisa jadi bukti kuat," Yuuma memiringkan kepala, mendapati gelengan kecil diberikan Aichi.

"Sudah percuma mencari kaoskakinya, tak akan ketemu," dikembalikannya laptop itu pada Yuuma. "Aku sudah dapat bukti lain untuk mendesaknya."

"Ooh?"

Tirai jendela tersibak sempurna. Hijau pucat mulai menyorot ufuk timur, sapuan malam sebentar lagi akan memudar, berganti oleh ceria cicit burung menandai awal hari. Aichi menghambur pada Yuuma, memeluk Yuuma hingga tubuh itu tergolek di ranjang.

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-kun."

Isogai Yuuma hanya membelai ringan punggung itu, merasakan aroma Sendou Aichi, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi helai biru itu. Decak tercipta ketika sela bibir itu bertemu. Siluet bayangan pada lantai tampak semakin liar, tersusul oleh piyama dan kaos, menutupi sang siluet.

Senandung erotis dilagukan bibir Aichi. Isogai Yuuma menyesap pelan lehernya, mengecup basah leher teman sekamarnya, mencipta merah muda segar, terus hingga menyusuri dada. Aichi mengalungkan lengan, mengizinkan Isogai Yuuma berbuat sesukanya. Sesekali balas melumat bibir Yuuma, menyatukan harmoni sensual dalam lembut sentuhan.

"Sedikit lagi, Aichi-san," ucapan Yuuma membelah desahan. "Aku akan membantu Aichi-san, apapun yang akan terjadi."

xxx

Souryuu Leon mengernyit sebal. Lagi-lagi kafe ini. Dan pramusaji yang _itu_ lagi. Isogai Yuuma hanya memberi selengkung kecil, sebelum menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan pena pada pelanggan setianya.

"Aichi-san, sepertinya aku harus menolong dua temanku yang kepayahan membawa pesanan di sana," ditunjuknya sudut kafe yang lain. "Kutinggalkan lembaran dan penaku di sini, silakan tulis pesanan kalian. Aku permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-kun," ucapan Aichi terdengar begitu ringan. Diserahkannya lembar putih dan pena itu pada kekasihnya, Leon. Yuuma permisi, pergi menghampiri kawannya.

"Kamu senang sekali mengajakku kemari, apa segitu menawannya pramusaji satu itu?" Leon mengambil alih pena, menulisi nama manakan dan minuman yang diinginkan.

"Eh, habisnya ini jam makan siang. Wajar kalau kubawa ke sini, 'kan?"

"Tapi masih ada kafe atau restoran lain."

Kekehan pelan diloloskan Aichi. "Mumpung temanku yang jadi pramusajinya, kalau ada yang tidak enak, protesku pasti lebih didengar."

"Oh?"

Leon memandangi punggung Yuuma yang tengah sibuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan-pelanggan di seberang. Matanya menyipit, kening berkerut sebal.

"Nggak usah cemburu. Yuuma hanya teman sekamar, Leon-kun."

Leon mengalihkan pandangan, menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Syukurlah," Aichi mengangkat bahunya. "Dia hanya teman sekamar, teman belajar, guru memasak. Cokelat Valentine buatannya tahun ini enak, loh."

Kerutan kembali pada kening Leon. "Kaumakan cokelat buatannya?"

"Eeh, bukan itu maksudnya," Aichi mengibaskan tangan. "Yuuma-kun itu populer, dipuja mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi dari berbagai jurusan. Sudah pasti cokelat yang didapatnya menggunung. Daripada dibuang semua, dia melebur cokelatnya dan kami makan bersama di asrama. Hanya itu, kok."

"Baiklah, aku percaya."

"Uugh, baik, Leon-kun, bagaimana kalau kubuatkan cokelat juga?"

"Valentine sudah lewat."

"Bukan dalam rangka Valentine, ini khusus untuk Leon-kun," Aichi memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh, iya. Sekalian tuliskan pesananku. Zebra Carybien dan Six Maple."

Leon menurut sembari menuliskan pesanan sang kekasih. "Nama menu yang aneh."

"Menu baru. Yuuma-kun yang rancang, loh."

 _Isogai Yuuma._

Nama yang membuat serapah samar melayang dalam ceruk hati Souryuu Leon.

"Sudah ditulis pesanannya?"

Kini sosok itu telah tiba, berdiri tanpa beban di sampingnya. Jemari sang pramusaji terulur meraih helai putih yang tadi ditulisi. Tatapan Souryuu Leon masih mengikuti Isogai Yuuma. Menempel pada tiap gerik pemuda itu, bahkan hingga makanan dan minuma tiba. Tatapan penuh selidik masih menyala, hingga ia tak lagi fokus ketika Aichi memanggil-manggil namanya.

xxx

Kapas-kapas kelabu di langit masih belum hilang, menghadang cahaya mentari meloloskan jingganya. Gemuruh mengusir suasana gembira sang langit. Gemerisik dedaunan mengusik pendengaran, semakin cepat ketika angin mengajak berdansa.

Isogai Yuuma baru saja pulang dari kafe, menapaki satu-satu anak tangga menuju gedung asrama. Sebungkus ubi bakar dipeluknya, jajanan iseng yang ia dapat di sudut kota. Dikunyahnya sedikit-sedikit, meninggalkan beberapa potong sisanya untuk teman sekamar tersayang.

Angin sore menggoyangkan helai pirang yang dikenalnya. Manik ungu bertemu emas pucat. Yuuma terdiam, pipinya masih bergerak-gerak menghaluskan ubi bakar.

"Sore," sapanya dengan satu sengiran. "Baru saja mengantar Aichi-san pulang, ya?"

"Begitulah," Souryuu Leon menahan anak rambutnya, dimainkan angin.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Hei."

Langkah Yuuma terhenti, ia berbalik menengok pada pemuda pirang. "Ya?"

"Apa benar kalian hanya teman sekamar?"

Yuuma menelengkan kepalanya. "Cemburu? Tenang saja, kami hanya teman sekamar, dekat karena memiliki jiwa Negeri Matahari Terbit."

"Oh?" Kilat ungu mendelik sengit. "Tapi tanda merah di dadanya bukan dariku."

Yuuma mencuil kecil ubi bakarnya, lalu melahap tanpa jeda. Tak menjawab, berdalih mulutnya penuh. Souryuu Leon melangkah pelan, pita suara melontarkan satu nada cemburu. "Aku kekasihnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan menyentuhnya."

Ubi tertelan, menyusuri kerongkongan Yuuma. "Kalau begitu takut Aichi-san kusentuh, jadikan saja dia milikmu lebih dulu."

"Hei—!"

"Aku serius," Yuuma melipat kantung ubinya. "Jadikan dia milikmu. Tawan dia dengan sensasi duniawi. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku," Selengkung kecil diberikannya tanpa beban. "Aichi-san mencintaimu, kami hanya sahabat. Itu saja."

Satu sentakan sebelum Isogai Yuuma benar-benar pergi. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghilang dari sisi Aichi-san jika kamu mau. Kau tidak akan cemburu lagi, kan? Sudah, ya."

Kepalan tangan Souryuu mengerat, jenjang kakinya memutar, membawanya berlalu dalam hentak langkah, menghilang dalam kelam. Alam semesta telah terbungkus kubah hitam legam dengan begitu sempurna.

"Yuuma-kun, halo."

Sendou Aichi menyembul dari balik dinding dapur. Sosoknya tampak berantakan, belepotan dari wajah hingga celemek. Yuuma memiringkan kepala, alisnya bertaut. "Kamu ngapain?"

"Tadi aku membuat cokelat dengan Leon-kun," bongkah cokelat mungil berbentuk hati berjajar dalam piring persegi. "Dia memuji cokelat buatanku, katanya lumayan, walau bentuknya tak meyakinkan," Aichi meloloskan tawa pelan. "Padahal resepnya Yuuma-kun yang bikin."

"Oh?" Yuuma menyodorkan kantung ubi bakar. "Untukmu. Masih ada dua potong."

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-kun. Letakkan saja ubi bakarnya di atas meja," Aichi ikut meletakkan piring cokelatnya di sebelah kantung ubi milik Yuuma. Ia berbalik, melepas simpul celemek dan meletakkannya dalam tumpukan kain kotor. "Yuuma-kun lihat potongan cokelat bertabur gula-gula? Itu khusus untuk Yuuma-kun."

"Eh, untukku?" Yuuma menoleh setelah menjatuhkan potongan kertas ke dalam kaleng permen—potongan menu yang tadi ditulisi Souryuu, tabungan terakhir tulisan tangan Souryuu Leon. Huruf X dan Y telah lengkap. Isogai berbalik, bola matanya mendapati potongan cokelat itu. Taburan gula menghiasi permukaan cokelat berbentuk hati tak rata. Aichi hanya mendeham singkat seraya mencuci perabot yang tadi ia kotori.

"Terima kasih, Aichi-san," Yuuma menangkap potongan manis itu, memasukkannya dalam mulut. Manis perlahan melalui indera pengecapnya.

"Aichi-san, kalau ini cokelat Valentine, tak ada lagi yang mau menyangkal kita ini pacaran," Yuuma merasai perlahan cokelatnya, di sela-sela kata yang meluncur.

"Hee, gosip dikira pacaran itu, ya? Kukira hanya menyebar di kalangan mahasiswa jurusan ilmu matematika," Aichi membungkus tangannya dengan kain, mengeringkan air bekas cucian, sebelum mengeluarkan susu dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin mini "Tapi kalaupun betulan pacaran dengan Yuuma-kun, aku nggak keberatan, kok."

"Eh?" Yuuma mengereling, hendak bertanya, tapi indera perasanya menemukan rasa lain. Kerongkongannya seolah terbakar. Yuuma memegangi mulutnya, terbatuk demi meloloskan rasa panas yang melintas. Lututnya mengahantam lantai, sedakan udara menggelitik tenggorokan hingga hidung, ia terbatuk lagi beberapa kali.

Sendou Aichi berdiri tegap, masih santai melipat tanganya. Parasnya tanpa emosi, manik biru memaku sosok Yuuma dalam-dalam pada benak.

"Pe-pedaaaaaaas!" racau Yuuma setelah menemukan kembali kekuatannya. Dia masih terbatuk, hingga segelas susu dingin tersodor di hadapannya. Tanpa tanya, Yuuma menyambar gelas berisi susu sapi murni itu dan meneguknya tanpa ampun.

"Jadi, lama seseorang orang dalam merespon pengecapan itu beda-beda, ya, tapi rata-rata segitu," Aichi mengetuk dagunya pelan, menggumam entah apa setelahnya. Dipapahnya Yuuma menuju kasur, lalu menunduk beberapa kali di bawah tatapan tanya Yuuma.

"Maafkan aku. Habis ada bubuk cabe nganggur, sih, " seringai menyertai wajah Aichi, kedua tangannya mengatup meminta maaf. Yuuma hanya menggeleng pelan, sebelum akhirnya mendesah malas. Didorongnya rebah tubuh ringkih Aichi, untuk kemudian ditindih, memerangkap Aichi dalam dekapan tiada ampun.

"Yuuma-kun?"

"Aichi-san," jemarinya menyusupi sela-sela rambut Aichi, hingga mengusap pelan tengkuk pemuda itu. Hening selewat, pelukan Yuuma semakin erat, hangat menyelimuti Aichi. Tak ada suara yang melintas, hanya senyap. Sentilan pada dahi membuat Aichi meringis, sebelum akhirnya Yuuma melepaskan dekapannya, menggapai kantung ubi bakar dan menyumpalkan potongan kecil ke dalam mulut Aichi.

"Nah, begini," seringai menghiasi bibir Isogai Yuuma. "Aichi-san dan ubi bakar memang yang terbaik."

xxx

Aliran udara malam mengantarnya berjalan menuju rumah. Sesekali gantungan pinguin berwarna ungu itu berdenting. Diangkatnya sang pinguin, mengamati benda mungil itu menjuntai tanpa daya, berayun indah dilatari pendar rembulan.

Isogai Yuuma.

Panas melayang merasuk jiwa. Bayang-bayang penuh kedekatannya dengan Aichi sontak memutari benak. Suara pemuda itu tak lebih baik dari deritan kursi. Souryuu Leon membuang napasnya. Mencoba mengusir keping-keping yang menyorot Isogai Yuuma dalam sudut imajinasinya.

"Isogai Yuuma ..."

Anak kunci diputar pelan, melepaskan pengamanannya pada pintu kediaman Souryuu. Senyap menyapa sang pemuda. Cahaya lampu menyoroti air wajahnya yang mulai lelah.

"Isogai Yuuma. Apa perlu aku menyingkirkanmu _juga_?" getar bersuara. Dia bersandar pada badan pintu, membiarkan tubuh gulana meluncur perlahan, terduduk dalam bimbang.

Isogai Yuuma menimbulkan deru perih dalam kalbu.

" _Jadikan dia milikmu. Tawan dia dengan sensasi duniawi. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."_

Selarik kalimat memberi getar. Menampakkan ego yang tertanam. Violet terpejam, memeluk ganjalan pada batinnya. Tak ada geram, hanya kekalutan menghias sunyi.

xxx

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dari sisi Aichi-san?"

"Eh?" Aichi mendelik heran. Dieratkannya selimut yang membungkus punggungnya dan Yuuma. Bola mata emas tak memindahkan pandangnya, ia tetap fokus pada selembar kertas yang ditulisi dengan pena, juga potongan-potongan kertas yang telah terserak dari dalam kaleng permen.

Jemari menari mengarang bebas tentang kejadian satu setengah tahun lalu, menumpukannya pada satu kenyataan yang tersuruk.

"Jangan, Yuuma-kun," bisikan lirih. Aichi meraih mug cokelat hangatnya, menempelkan bibir pada pinggiran mug, meneguk pelan sedikit-sedikit demi menghangatkan tubuh. Rembulan telah tertutup kepulan kelabu, derai hujan di luar sana belum menyelesaikan alunannya, membasuh Bumi hingga sejuk menguasai.

"Aichi-san, aku tak mau dicemburui kekasih Aichi-san," kini lipatan kertas terdengar teratur, ditata rapi dalam sebuah amplop. Diberikannya amplop itu pada Aichi, yang masih duduk berbagi selimut dengannya.

"Terima kasih," Aichi menerima amplop itu, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam laci terdekat. Yuuma ikut mengeratkan selimut, meraih gelasnya dan ikut membasuh kerongkongan dengan cokelat panas.

"Aichi-san bilang sayang aku," pandangan Yuuma melembut, disertai senyum penuh kasih. "Tentu aku juga sebaliknya, aku juga sayang Aichi-san."

"... Yuuma-kun."

"Demi Aichi-san, aku akan membantu sekuat tenagaku," emas pucat bertemu biru samudra. Gempur tetes tangisan langit seolah berubah menjadi bisik lembut. Harum cokelat menguar memenuhi sudut penciuman. Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan pada dahi Yuuma. Biru irisnya memberikan tatapan paling lembut.

"Aku juga tak akan biarkan Yuuma-kun dalam bahaya," telunjuknya menyentuh pelan dahi Yuuma.

Tetes airmata langit masih memukul Bumi. Sela bibir keduanya menyatu sempurna, menari mengikuti irama hujan.

xxx

"Seminggu belakangan dia tak kelihatan."

Aichi mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatian dari kepulan uap cangkir teh. Ia mendapati bola mata ungu milik Leon melirik pelan, mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru kafe.

Leon tak menemukan sosok Yuuma.

"Siapa? Yuuma-kun?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Aichi mengembus pelan. "Dia hilang."

"Hah?"

Aichi meniup pelan kepulan uap dari teh hangatnya, memerhatikan bagaimana putih samar menghilang perlahan. "Yuuma-kun menghindariku seminggu belakangan. Entah kenapa," biru irisnya tampak sendu. "Dia tiba-tiba pindah asrama. Dia juga menghindar kalau kukejar ke gedung Arkeologi. Telepon atau _email_ -ku sama sekali tak dibalas."

Helaan napas, sebelum Aichi menopang dagu. "Ada apa dengan Yuuma-kun, ya?"

Senyum ramah diutarakan pemuda pirang. Disesapnya teh beraroma _mint_ itu. "Mungkin dia butuh perubahan suasana," alas gelas beradu manis dengan tatakannya. _Dia beruntung juga. Padahal aku sudah berniat ingin menyingkirkannya dari sisi Aichi._

"Tapi aku kesepian," Aichi menambahkan dua sendok penuh bulir-bulir putih sebelum mengaduk-aduk teh, tampak tak berniat meminumnya. "Dia teman sekamarku sedari hari pertama masuk kuliah. Sekarang kamar sepi, hanya tinggal aku sendirian."

 _Bagus. Semoga pelayan itu tak pernah kembali pada Aichi._

"Kamu akan terbiasa nanti, Aichi," Leon menyentuh pelan jemari Aichi, menghentikan sang pemuda untuk mengaduk-aduk tehnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau tehnya, untukku saja."

Aichi terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangkat sendok tehnya, mengizinkan Leon memindahkan cangkir teh bercorak dedaunan itu dalam genggamannya. Leon menyesap pelan teh milik Aichi. Hangat menjalari sekujur tubuh, sensasi sejuk dari _mint_ memenuhi rongga mulut.

Aichi memiringkan kepala, tersenyum amat samar. Seketika Leon membelalak, terbatuk, hendak memuntahkan teh yang baru saja membasuh kerongkongannya. Cangkir teh diletakkan, berdentang hingga hampir menggelinding dari atas meja.

"Aichi, apa yang kamu masukkan ke dalam teh?"

Aichi tampak linglung. Sejurus, diliriknya tabung gula di tengah-tengah meja. Dikatupkan tangannya memohon maaf, seulas sengir bodoh ditampilkan. " _Gomen_ , aku tanpa sadar memasukkan garam."

Leon mengatur napasnya, rasa asin masih menguasai indera pengecapnya. Aichi menunduk pelan, kalimat tak kasat mata 'aku bersalah' masih tampak di wajahnya.

"Leon-kun marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf," Aichi mengetuk pelan pelipisnya. "Aku hanya sedang bingung."

Dahi Leon mengerut. "Soal apa?"

"Besok akhir minggu. Aku dan Yuuma-kun biasa main _game_ menghabiskan malam, nonton film, atau sekedar duduk berdua meneguk susu cokelat, mendengar Yuuma-kun bercerita tentang reruntuhan dan makam kuno," bola mata sewarna samudra tampak menerawang lelah. "Aku kesepian malam ini. Yuuma-kun tak ada."

Helaan napas, sebelum pemuda bersungut tiga melipat tangan di dada. "Baik, kau mau ke rumahku? Aku punya beberapa film bagus untuk ditonton."

"Eh," Aichi memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa aku ke sana lagi?"

" _No problem_ ," Leon mengangkat bahu. "Aku sendirian, lagipula kita belum melanjutkan " _yang kemarin_ ", iya kan?"

"Oh, astaga," merah muda mewarnai pipi Aichi. "Ka-kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan main ke rumah Leon-kun—lagi. Aku pulang mengambil pakaianku dulu, ya? Oh, sekalian kubawa juga cokelat yang kujanjikan."

Kedua jemari bertaut sempurna, mengisi sela-sela dengan penuh kasih. Souryuu Leon mengantar kekasihnya menuju asrama, mungkin ia bisa main sebentar di sana, mumpung Isogai Yuuma telah menghilang dari hadapan Aichi.

xxx

Hitam pekat membentang tanpa sela, rembulan bercahaya menemani ratusan percikan sinar putih. Lautan kerlip semesta tak dapat menyampaikan pesonanya, tertutupi cahaya-cahaya lampu penjuru kota yang berlomba memamerkan sinarnya. Hawa dingin malam bergelayut menyayat kulit. Pemuda mungil menggosok lengannya, berharap hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Kawasan elit di New Haven. Rumah-rumah pengusaha berkantong tebal berjejer dengan langkau halaman yang luas. Pagar-pagar tinggi berdiri angkuh, memoles kesan seolah sang pemilik tak ingin dikenal.

"Kamu kedinginan?" ujar Leon, membuka gerbang tinggi yang memagari rumahnya. Aichi melangkah pelan mengikuti sang tuan rumah. Sentuhan lembut pada telapak tangan belum terlepas. Sela bibir kembali penuh bertaut dengan sang terkasih, melelehkan rasa hingga mencipta degup-degup hasrat.

"Aichi mau minum apa? Teh hangat?" si pirang melepas tubuh kekasihnya, membiarkan Aichi setengah tergolek di atas kasur kamarnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," sahut Aichi pelan, menggeliat di atas kasur. Bayangan Isogai Yuuma masih melayang dalam benak, memutari sudut kenangannya pelan-pelan hingga terasa sesak. didongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang violet dengan kemilau indah. "Leon-kun di sini saja, temani aku bercerita."

"Kamu kelihatan lelah," Leon meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pucuk kepala Aichi, mengusapnya lembut, menyisiri poni di samping wajah. "Banyak tugas?"

Geleng lemah. "Yuuma-kun."

"Jangan dia lagi, oke?" Leon mengereling tajam. "Aichi, kamu sedang bersamaku sekarang."

"Aku tahu, Leon-kun, tapi—Yuuma-kun berarti untukku, aku sedih kalau dia menjauhiku."

"Aichi ..." Leon meraih jemari Aichi, memerangkap tubuh itu dalam jangkauan lengannya. "Aku kekasihmu dan dia temanmu, kuminta fokuslah padaku dulu, untuk malam ini—"

— _atau aku bisa terlanjur muak dan melukaimu_.

Cahaya putih lampu telah padam, tergantikan oleh temaram lampu meja.

"Leon-ku—hmph—

Cumbuan pada bibir tertumbuk kasar, gigitan kecil dan tekanan sensual menodai sang ranum. Panas menjalar perlahan, membuang akal sehat menjauhi jiwa. Tubuh itu menggeliat pelan, dicumbui jejak liur. Lenguh nikmat lolos dari bibir Aichi, sela bibir Souryuu Leon tengah mengecap sempurna batang lehernya.

"Le-Leon-kun," Aichi meremas pelan pakaian Leon. Cumbuan itu semakin ganas, barisan gigi meninggalkan tanda kuasanya pada kulit putih leher.

"Aichi, lihat aku. Fokus padaku," bisikan Leon disertai cumbuah basah menggelitiki daun telinga Aichi. Geli merangsang Aichi, gigitan lembut dan bisikan manja memanasi telinga dan wajah.

"Leon-kun, tapi, Yuuma-kun Itu—aahn—ah!"

Sesapan menjajaki kulit perlahan. Kaos tipis Aichi telah jatuh ke sudut tempat tidur, menyisakan dada indah untuk dilukisi rona membara. Leon menuruni leher Aichi, menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuhnya, menggelitik pelan permukaan kulit Aichi dengan bibirnya. Jemari lentik mengusap pelan, menggoda puting sensitif hingga menuai desah.

"Le-Leon-kun, jang—jangan—" helai biru itu berantakan seiring kepalanya melesak pada bantal, dijambaknya pelan mahkota pirang Leon, sesapan pada dada semakin gencar, berdecak erotis, berseling erang manja.

"Ini karena Aichi mencoba melirik yang lain, selain aku," suaranya tenang, berselingan dengan kerja lidah yang memanja Aichi. Deretan gigi menjepit gemas, memerangkap _Areola_ dalam hangat lumatan mulut. Cubitan kecil diberikan pada puting satunya, ditarik pelan, diberi tekanan.

Sprei putih diremas kasar, menahan deru nikmat yang datang menghujam tubuh. Celana Aichi terasa menyempit, panas dan sesak.

"Aichi sensiif, ya," cubitan gemas diberikan pada puting, lebih keras, menyentak Aichi. "Sudah sesak? Padahal hanya kusentuh di bagian dada."

"Le-Leon-kun, aku sensitif di sana."

"Oh, ya?" satu alis terangkat. "Aku ingin lihat, apa Aichi lebih sensitif di bagian atas, atau di bawah."

"Le-Leon—aah!"

"Aichi, ini hanya pijatan lemah," senyuman Leon tampak berbeda dari biasa. Jemarinya membuka pelan resleting celana jins itu untuk menanggalkannya tanpa ampun. Cahaya lembut lampu samar-samar menambah erotis tubuh polos itu. Kulit putih dengan kaki jenjangnya terhampar sempurna di hadapan Souryuu Leon.

"Leon-kun," paha Aichi merapat, menyembunyikan kesejatiannya yang telah tegang. Leon menjilati bibirnya. Tak ada pemandangan seelok ini, tubuh polos sang pujaan, kulit dengan bercak merahnya, dada indah naik-turun meraup napas, bibir kemerahan melontarkan desah.

Seluruh kain telah meninggalkan tuannya, berserak hening pada lantai kamar. Souryuu Leon memamerkan tubuh indahnya, mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya untuk kemudian mendekap erat. Kulit tubuh saling menyentuh, menghantar hangat suhu tubuh.

"Aichi ...," bisik menggoda mengubah rona pipinya. Aichi memejamkan mata, menuruti sapuan telapak tangan yang membawa kedua pahanya saling menjauh. Kecupan singkat membangunkan hasrat panas kesejatiannya, sebelum hangat lidah menyelimuti sempurna organ sensitif itu.

Lengking desah terlontar dari pita suara Aichi. Kecipak saliva pertanda lidah Leon asyik bermain pada kesejatiannya. Aichi bergerak tak nyaman. Hasratnya memanas, mendorong sesak semburan hangat di antara paha.

"Ternyata Aichi benar-benar sensitif," ujar Leon, terkekeh pelan begitu mendapati semburan benih menghadiahinya. Aichi menggeliat, mengerang singkat ketika dirasanya kuku jari menggelitiki liangnya.

"Le-Leon-kun—ngh—" desahan tertahan, dua jari menerobos tanpa ampun.

"Aichi, apa kamu menikmati?" nada tenang Leon memenuhi pendengaran Aichi, di bawah sana, jemari Leon masin merangsang, menuai desah-desah terputus dan geliat pelan. "Apa lebih enak dari sentuhan Isogai Yuuma?"

"Yuuma-kun tidak—aaah—!" tiga jari bergerak pelan, membawa leleran hangat melumasi liang Aichi. Setiap gerakan mencipta erangan, geliat erotis dan deru napas memburu.

"Aichi, ini belum apa-apa," cumbuan pada bibir kembali, mengecup basah, bertarung dalam erang sensual, mengaitkan _lingua_ , berdansa, saling menyesap hingga memabukkan.

"Aku akan pelan, Aichi," paha dalam Aichi kembali menghangat. Keheningan sebagai saksi detik demi detik penyatuan, kesejatian Leon telah mengunci tahtanya dalam liang hangat Aichi. Souryuu Leon mendesah pelan, mendorong seluruh hasratnya menyatu dengan milik Sendou Aichi.

"Aaah—Leon—aah—" seprei putih telah tak lagi berbentuk. Tubuh polos Aichi memanas menahan hasrat membuncah. Desah-desah semakin deras, melengking melepas birahi. Senggama mencapai puncaknya, memenjarakan seorang Sendou Aichi dalam romansa sensual.

Tubuh Aichi menegang, melantunkan erang bersamaan semburan hangat yang berserak, mengotori seprai dan tubuh keduanya. Leon mendekap kekasihnya erat, mengecup lembut bibir Aichi. Ciuman itu berbalas, menari liar mengurai deru napas. Satu sentakan dan Aichi merasa dirinya penuh, leleran benih hangat mengisi kenikmatannya.

"Aichi, kau milikku malam ini."

"Le-Leon-kun," gumam terdengar nakal, Aichi menggapai tas yang tergeletak sunyi di sisinya, meraih kotak cokelat yang ada di dalam sana. "Jadikan aku milikmu—"

Bibir ranum menjepit potongan cokelat, tubuh polos menggeliat manja, menjerat pria di hadapannya untuk datang menjamahi. Lenguhan pelan mengudara, dorongan lidah mencipta sensasi gila di benak Leon. Bongkah mungil cokelat tersorong pada kerongkongan, samar-sama manis cokelat dirasai pengecapnya, dicumbu sesaat sebelum Aichi melepas tautan bibirnya. Sapuan saliva memoles bibir sang pemuda yang telah jatuh tergolek lemas.

"Le-Leon-kun," ditutup dengan suara halus manja.

Temaram lampu menghilang seketika. Gulita merajai ruangan, samar cahaya dari luar masuk melalui celah tirai. Sang pirang menengadah kaget, mencoba menekan saklar lampu berkali-kali. Nihil.

"Leon-kun, ada apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Leon mengereling pada tirai jendela. "Padahal di luar terang. Mungkin sekringnya turun."

 _Mengapa bisa turun? Aku tak menyalakan apapun yang memboros aliran listrik._

"Aichi bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau lihat sekringnya dulu," jaket putih dan celana sewarna malam kembali menutupi tubuh Leon. Ia berdiri tegak, melangkah tanpa memedulikan anggukan Aichi. Diraihnya senter dalam laci mungil dekat ranjang, lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar, menyusuri tangga dengan hati-hati.

Derai langkah melintasi lantai dasar, bola mata violet mengereling memerhatikan setiap sudut, padangan telah terbiasa dalam gelap. Ada rasa aneh yang melintasi kuduknya. Bunyi-bunyian terdengar dari lantai atas, sebelum suara debaman disertai denting kecil berserak terdengar amat jelas.

Kegelapan mengubah seluruhnya menjadi berbeda.

"Suara apa itu?" Leon menoleh, menatap ujung anak tangga di lantai atas. "Apa Aichi baik-baik saja?"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, kok," bola mata violet membelalak emosi, merutuk mendapati sang pramusaji tengah bersantai pada sofa. Isogai Yuuma melambai ringan, senyum simpul berhias pada parasnya. "Hai."

"Isogai Yuuma, apa-apaan kau?"

"Jendela ruang bacamu di lantai atas mudah sekali dibuka-kunci dari luar maupun dalam, ya," Yuuma memainkan kawat di genggamnya. "Kusarankan ubah model kuncinya, agar tak bisa dikerjai dengan kawat tipis begini."

"Kau—"

"Kamu asyik sekali menikmati tubuh Aichi-san, sampai tak sadar sedikitpun kalau aku tengah modar-mandir di rumahmu," ujung telunjuk memutar pelan tautan kunci-kunci. "Seluruh kunci rumahmu ada padaku, saat ini semua akses keluar-masuk sudah terkunci. Oh, ya, suasana gelap gulita ini hadiah dariku. Bagus, 'kan?"

"Pramusaji, apa maumu?" lirih menampakkan emosi yang tertanam.

"Bukan mauku, kok. Ini kemauan Aichi-san," gemerincing kunci terdengar tak beraturan, dimainkan jemari Yuuma.

"Bulan malam ini bersinar indah sekali," tapak langkah menyusuri anak tangga. Helai biru bergoyang perlahan, mengikuti gerak lemah tubuh ringkih Sendou Aichi dalam balutan kaos dan celana tak teratur, "Sama seperti malam satu setengah tahun lalu, sebelum Kai-kun terjun," kilat biru samudra memantulkan hasrat terpendam. Pecahan ponsel diserakkan, tergeltak bersama batu baterai. _Strap_ pinguin ungu sudah tak lagi berbentuk. "Iya, kan, Leon-kun?"

"Aichi?"

"Malam itu Kai-kun tidak terjun dari lantai teratas penginapan. Dia terjatuh dari kamarnya sendiri," potongan-potongan kejadian seolah melintas perlahan-lahan. "Kamu menginap tepat di lantai atas, minta izin padanya mampir melalui tangga darurat, alasannya mungkin malas memutar lewat pintu."

Yuuma menggoyangkan kakinya. Asyik sendiri, seolah tengah menonton opera sabun.

"Kai-kun tentu tak curiga, ia menerimamu begitu saja, tanpa tahu ia akan didorong jatuh dari balkon. Jasadnya bertelanjang kaki, tapi sepatu kets pemberianku berjejer rapi di atap gedung," jeda sejenak. "Pertanyaanku, di mana kaoskakinya?"

"Bisa saja dia tak mau repot memakai kaoskaki, 'kan? Toh, dia akan mati sebentar lagi."

 _Kaoskaki. Menandakan sang pemilik tak mengenakan sepatunya._

"Oh," jemari lentik menyisiri sisi rambut. "Yah— "Jangan sedih hanya karena kabar _palsu_ itu. Sekarang bangkitlah, kekasihmu juga tidak akan senang melihatmu terpuruk begini"—itu kalimat panghiburmu setahun lalu," lengkung senyum merekah pada bibir manisnya. "Harusnya, sih, hanya dua orang yang tahu kalau kabar itu palsu. Pertama, pelakunya sendiri, ke dua, orang yang menyebarkan gosip bodoh itu di internet."

Bola mata kembali membelalak, menyadari kebodohan lama yang telah terlupakan.

"Leon-kun, akulah yang menyebarkan kabar palsu itu di internet," kekehan Aichi terdengar sungguh asing di pendengaran Leon. "Aku tak menyangka, umpannya termakan, padahal hanya satu banding seratus kemungkinan."

"Aichi—tunggu—" tubuh bergidik, menciut, goyah seolah tulang lutut terlepas.

"Fotomu, peta keberadaanmu satu setengah tahun lalu ada di sini," ponsel Aichi berkedip, menampilkan seluruh data hasil keringat Isogai Yuuma. "Mau mengelak apa lagi, Leon-kun?"

Bola mata biru berkilat amarah, memancarkan dendam terpuruk juga sendu yang menyelimuti. "Kenapa kamu tega memisahkanku dan Kai-kun?"

"Aichi," decih sebal dari Leon. "Semua demimu. Demi memilikimu. Aku sudah bersabar satu setengah tahun ini."

"Ooh?" tak ada mimik berarti pada paras Aichi. "Aku juga. Aku selalu bersabar satu tahun ini, menunggu semua persiapan rampung untuk mengorek semuanya darimu."

"Ya," Souryuu Leon menatap nyalang. "Aku mencintaimu, Aichi. Sungguh," kaki menapak, siap menerjang. "Tapi cinta dapat berubah menjadi benci, kan?"

Tempurung lutut seolah melunak. Leon terjungkal, gagal meraih tubuh Aichi. Yuuma mendesah pelan, masih duduk dan melipat kakinya di atas sofa.

"Racun Curare," bibir mungil Aichi merekah, menyuarakan kekehan pelan—lagi. "Digunakan sebagai obat relaksasi, kadang pengganti anestesi," ia melangkah perlahan, menghabiskan anak tangga terakhir sebelum menjejak lantai dasar. Kilau sadis tampak pada bola mata biru. "Tapi suku Indian di Amerika Selatan menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk berperang atau berburu makanan."

Lengkung amarah mulai diturunkan. "Leon-kun nggak sadar, ya, dalam inti cokelat tadi ada racunnya?" kilau silet _cutter_ menyembul dalam genggaman sang paras manis.

Wajah sang Souryuu menegang, menampakkan urat-urat kemarahan. Dihentakkannya kaki, melawan pengaruh berat racun. Pilihan yang tersisa hanya lari, bersembunyi entah di mana— _Isogai Yuuma brengsek, dia mengunci seluruh akses keluar dari rumah ini._

"Perlu kukejar, Aichi-san?"

"Nggak," sejurus, Yuuma hanya medeham pelan, senyum Aichi yang biasa sudah kembali menggantung di paras manis itu. "Dia ingin kita main petak umpet."

xxx

puput panjang samar-samar terdengar. _Seperti suara teko air_. _Apa yang mereka lakukan di dapur sana?_

Hening. Hening. Sunyi. Sempit. Gelap.

 _Sial. Sial. Keparat!_

Souryuu Leon bersandar lelah. Tubuhnya terasa berat, kaki-kaki seolah terlepas, tak lagi menjadi alat gerak. Napas tersengal menggores luka. Udara seakan-akan terus menipis, kegelapan yang sempit sungguh menyiksanya. Ia ingin mendekam di sini, memikirkan bermacam rencana untuk lolos. Suara kekeh Aichi masih tertinggal dalam gendang telinganya, menjalari tubuh membawa rangsang takut.

"Leon-kun, keluarlah."

Suara yang beberapa menit lalu mendesah penuh manja kini terdengar bagai gaung kematian. Langkah kaki pelan terdengar mulai mendekat, membawa harum manis teh hangat yang mengusik penciuman. Geram menyelimuti Souryuu, memukul keras batin yang terburu dosa.

Aroma daun teh menguat, tercium hingga tempatnya berada. Denting sendok dan pinggiran gelas samar-samar terdengar bagai lengking lagu penjemput ajal. Ia tak dapat meloloskan pandang, ia akan habis jika ada satu celah terbuka sejengkal.

"Ini teh untuk Yuuma-kun."

Suara itu bahkan sudah kembali pada nada normalnya—ceria dan manis. Souryuu Leon tak habis pikir bagaimana Sendou Aichi dapat melontarkan nada menyenangkan itu.

Pemuda _itu_ masih Sendou Aichi yang _biasa_ , 'kan?

"Leon-kun, mau sampai kapan mendekam di dalam sana?"

Lemari dalam kamar tidur besar itu tampak hening.

Yuuma menyandarkan tubuhnya. Teh dalam cangkir sudah habis setengahnya. Sofa dan meja kecil di area depan lemari seolah menjelma menjadi kursi duduk dalam sebuah panggung opera.

"Aichi-san, mau kubuka lemarinya?"

"Tidak usah," tajam tatapannya masih mengawasi benda penampung pakaian. "Biarkan dia keluar, atas keinginan sendiri," Tajam pipih _cutter_ di atas meja tampak berkilat, memantul cahaya yang menelusup dari celah tirai.

"Leon-kun, keluarlah," pinta Aichi, sebelum meletakkan kembali cangkir teh yang telah kosong. "Leon-kun hanya akan makin menderita di dalam sana. Keluarlah, biar kubebaskan penderitaanmu."

Dadanya naik-turun menoreh siksa. Kepalan tangan itu mengerat. "Keparat—"

Napas itu semakin tersengal, semakin berat menarik udara ke dalam rongga pernapasan.

"Leon-kun. Dengarkan aku. Racun Curare butuh waktu untuk bereaksi, perlahan akan melumpuhkan sel syaraf," Leon merasakan bibirnya berat, seperti dilumuri pelekat. "Termasuk melumpuhkan jaringan pernafasan."

Dada terasa semakin sakit, rongga hidung seolah tersumbat tanpa celah, paru-parunya seperti berlubang hingga mengempis, tak ada udara yang masuk dan bersirkulasi. Tak ada suara yang dapat menandai rasa sesak, siksa hampa udara seolah mengurungnya dalam pedih.

"Leon-kun merasa sesak, 'kan? Pasti menderita, berusaha mengais udara untuk bertahan?" pandangan menyoroti pipih pisau _cutter_. "Keluarlah, akan segera kuakhiri siksamu."

Gaung suara Aichi terdengar begitu kecil. Tetes darah menutup tirai kehidupan.

"Aichi-san," Yuuma mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. Sumringah tertuang pada wajah tampannya. "Aichi-san jahat."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya sudah cukup," Yuuma berdiri, menghampiri lemari dan menarik lembar pintunya. Souryuu Leon duduk tertunduk, violet berganti putih sempurna, leleran darah menuruni rongga hidung. Degup jantung telah hilang. Biru pucat melunturi paras tampannya. Tubuh mati bergeming dalam kesunyian.

"Sudah kubilang," Aichi berjongkok, memandang wajah meregang nyawa itu dalam-dalam. "Kalau dia keluar, aku bisa mengiris urat lehernya. Dia tak perlu menderita mengais-ngais udara ke dalam paru-paru sebelum ajal."

Yuuma menampakkan sengir bodoh. _Tapi diiris dengan silet pipih juga menyiksa, Aichi-san._

xxx

Hitam legam menyelimuti semesta. Angkasa masih menadah taburan sinar putih, membentuk sungai dengan kerlip ribuan tahun cahaya. Sapuan angin menggoyang pelan helai birunya. Bola mata nanar menatap kubah langit luas, melayangkan pikiran menuju luka yang tertanam.

"Aku lega," Aichi menghimpun dalam-dalam udara malam, mengembuskannya perlahan, melepas penat pada otot-ototnya.

"Kai-kun, bagaimana di sana?"

Hanya sang udara yang mengalir pelan, mencipta bisik-bisik samar pada daun telinga.

"Aichi-san, sudah kubereskan semuanya," Isogai Yuuma datang dengan sumringah ringan. "Seluruh jejak sudah kuhapus, seprai sudah kubawa—nanti bisa kita musnahkan. Cangkir teh juga sudah kucuci bersih—kecuali punya _dia_ , sih."

Sinar rembulan menerangi jasad Souryuu Leon, terduduk elok di ruang tamu, tertunduk sunyi, ditemani oleh seteko teh beracun. Surat wasiat bertulis tangan serupa milik Souryuu Leon tertinding badan cangkir.

"Seluruh akses masuk ke rumah sudah kukunci. Jejak darah dan sidik jari tak ada yang terlewat. Kamuflase sempurna. Dia postif tampak seperti bunuh diri," diletakkannya tas sewarna langit kelabu itu. "Ini barang-barang punya Aichi-san. Semuanya sudah kukemas, tak ada satupun jejak tertinggal."

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-kun. Kamu memang mahasiswa serba bisa," gang sempit di tengah kota seolah menghujam beban pada tubuh Aichi. Ia hampir jatuh terduduk kalau saja Yuuma tak sigap menangkap bahunya. "Aku capek."

"Aku tahu," Isogai menarik lengan Aichi, mengisi sela-sela jemarinya, menggenggam sempurna tiada ragu. "Kita cari hotel saja, yuk? Aichi butuh mandi sepertinya."

"Ahaha, iya, aku butuh mandi. Aku ingin menghilangan jejak liur dan sensasi sentuhan itu," jemari Aichi memijat pelan tengkuk putihnya. "Aku lelah mendesah. Pura-pura menikmati sensasi bercinta ternyata melelahkan."

Kekehan pelan ditampilkan Yuuma. "Tapi Aichi-san erotis sekali tadi. Aku bisa mendengar desahanmu dari ujung tangga."

"Yuuma-kun!"

Isogai Yuuma terkekeh lagi, menikmati rona merah yang telah melumuri pipi Aichi.

Rintik air dari _shower_ samar-samar memenuhi ruang mandi. Uap hangat mengepul merelaksasi penat. Helai rambut dibersihkan, sekujur tubuh digosok lembut oleh harum cairan sabun. Cahaya lembut dari penerangan _Love Hotel_ itu mengalihkan pandangan Yuuma dari pintu kamar mandi. Dia memandang seluruh sudut ruangan. Balkon menampilkan jajaran lampu kota dengan kerlip mengangumkan. Ia menjejak keluar, membiarkan dirinya diterpa udara malam.

Semuanya tuntas.

Sendou Aichi telah menyelesaikan perannya.

Lengkung puas diberikan Yuuma pada langit.

" _Aku lebih sayang Yuuma-kun."_

Kesabarannya dua tahun lewat telah terbayar. Malaikatnya, Sendou Aichi kini telah berada dalam genggam kasihnya.

Sinar putih rembulan menyirami tirai drama yang telah menutup. Isogai Yuuma menyeringai puas. Sangat puas.

Dua tahun ia bersabar. Satu setengah tahun memainkan drama. Kini Sendou Aichi hanya miliknya.

.

.

[Kalau kau mau pemuda itu jadi milikmu, singkirkan kekasihnya dulu. Aku mantan narapidana. Pakai saja rencanaku.]

Sebuah _email_ misterius mampir pada sudut komputer milik Souryuu Leon.

[Terserah kau mau pakai atau tidak. Ingat senyum manis pemuda itu? Kecantikannya hanya milikmu.]

Semula Souryuu bimbang. Tapi hasutan demi hasutan datang mendesis, kecemburuan berhasil merajai hatinya. Rasa ingin memiliki menguar semakin pekat.

Satu kalimat penyulut melancarkan lirih cemburu.

[ **Kau mau atau tidak**?]

Segumpal hasut kembali menyelimuti, kini termakan oleh Souryuu Leon. Seluruh rencanan tertata sempurna. Sang misterius akan membantu, meletakkan sepatu di lantai teratas penginapan, menghancurkan ponsel milik Toshiki, membendung jejak, sementara Souryuu Leon mendorong jatuh tubuh malang itu.

Beberapa foto didapatkan. Seluruh naskah drama akan dipersiapkan. Benih-benih lara akan tercipta seiring jalan menuju babak akhir.

Satu penghambat telah lengyap. Pion hitam telah tercipta. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu memainkan peranannya, menyingkirkan sang pion dari panggung dunia. Meraih apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

Sendou Aichi tak akan lepas dari cangkup pandang Isogai Yuuma.

Hanya Isogai Yuuma yang kini ada dalam pandang Sendou Aichi.

Sendou Aichi.

Malaikat yang telah menyirami hati layunya, memberi pesona melalui sepotong ubi bakar. Kilasan memori bergejolak, menampilkan setapak jalur menuju masa lampau.

.

.

"Kasihan sekali, dia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga sekaligus."

"Hanya dia yang selamat dari kebakaran itu, karena sedang berada di rumah makan untuk bekerja."

"Namanya Isogai Yuuma. Sudah empat bulan dia begitu terus. Duduk, menunduk diam, tak menyentuh makanannya. Tubuhnya kurus sekali."

Sang perawat mendesah lelah. "Dia harus dipaksa makan. Kasihan. Baru-baru ini dia juga mengamuk tak tentu, membuat kami harus menghabiskan dosis obat bius."

Langkah gontai itu menuju taman rumah sakit. Tanpa alas kaki, dipijakinya rerumputan tak berdosa. Duduk bersimpuh, leleran basah dari sorot mata kosongnya perlahan menderas. Sunyi. Hampa. Tak ada lagi yang merangkulnya. Tak ada lagi tawa adik-adik dan senyum Ibu ketika ia pulang kerja.

Semua rasa lelah terbayar perih luka. Sia-sia, diterjang bara merah pelahap ajal.

Dokter dan perawat memandang dirinya seolah pasien tak tertolong. Tanpa peduli bagaimana batinnya teriris lara. Rasa lapar tak sebanding dengan perih batin yang terkoyak, tatapan nista tak lagi dipedulikannya.

Yuuma menjambak rambutnya. Berteriak dalam hampa hatinya. Menjerit memohon kasih.

" _Konnichiwa_."

Biru samudra tertangkap bayang retinanya. Cantik menyerupai jernih samudra. Helai itu bergoyang lembut dimainkan udara musim semi. Jemari lentik menghapus tetes kesedihan di pelupuk mata.

Bola mata emas terpaku pada biru _sang malaikat._

"Ah, kamu lapar?" sepotong ubi bakar dengan asap mengepul menghangatkan wajahnya. Tergenggam ringan pada tangan sang Isogai. "Aku sudah kenyang, jadi buatmu saja."

Ubi bakar. Penganan favoritnya _dulu_.

Tetes airmata jatuh ketika kepalanya bergerak turun, mencicipi sedikit ubi bakar yang perlahan menimbulkan selera makan. Manis dirasai pengecapnya, ia terus mengunyah, bahkan ketika kepalanya ditepuk pelan, diusap penuh lembut.

"Aichi!"

Pemuda dengan helai cokelatnya tampak memanggil sosok sang malaikat. Pemuda berhelai biru menoleh, mengangguk ketika lambaian telapak tangan memanggilnya. Sosok itu meninggalkan Yuuma, mendekati pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Sebentar lagi tes dimulai, ayo cepat."

"Uuh, Kai-kun, sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit."

"Ini tuntutan sekolahmu. Mereka minta surat keterangan kesehatan kejiwaan juga. Aku sudah setuju menemanimu, jadi, ayo pergi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak gila. Mereka yang gila."

"Nggak ada yang bilang kamu gila, Aichi."

 _Aichi_. Nama itu terus tertinggal dalam benak Yuuma, berputar-putar memenuhi sudut batin. Tertancap penuh kesan, mengurai hangat di sanubari.

Aichi.

Aichi.

Aichi.

Sela bibirnya menggumamkan nama.

[ _Aichi-san ..._ ]

Ia mematri sosok itu, menyimpanya lekat-lekat dalam otaknya. Bersumpah akan memilikinya, mengikutinya, menampung semua informasi tentangnya, tentang kehidupannya, tentang orang-orang terdekatnya.

Tentang sang terkasih, Kai Toshiki.

Tentang cintanya yang menggebu.

Tentang Souryuu Leon, figur tenang namun menyimpan obsesif.

Bola mata Yuuma menangkap pandangan nyalang sang pemuda pirang setiap kali sepasang kekasih itu bercumbu mesra. Mengepal erat telapak tangan setiap kali kata cinta disuarakan bibir mungil Aichi. Violet bertabur cemburu, meredam rasa ingin memiliki.

Kedua sudut bibir membentuk segaris tipis dusta.

[ _Souryuu Leon ... Pion hitam dalam panggung dramaku_.]

.

.

.

"Yuuma-kun?"

Yuuma berbalik, mendapati sosok Sendou Aichi dalam balutan baju mandi. Tetes air menuruni helai rambut, leher putih tampak segar, walau bercak merah mengotorinya.

"Sudah segar, Aichi-san?" selengkung kecil penuh bahagia merekah pada Yuuma. Tanpa sesal yang menyelinap, telah menyalahkan tangan-tangan tak berdosa.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. terima kasih, sudah membantuku," senyum itu begitu cantik, menawan emas pucat manik Yuuma.

"Aichi-san masih sayang aku?"

Tepukan pelan menghampiri pucuk kepala Yuuma, mengacak pelan helai lembutnya. "Tentu."

Jemari Yuuma terulur, menangkap sela-sela jemari Aichi. "Benda ini susah payah kudapatkan demi Aichi-san," selengkung putih platina berkilau memikat, perlahan melingkari pangkal jari manis sang terkasih. Nama Aichi terukir pada bagian dalamnya, mengukuhkan tahta kasih dalam kait jemari keduanya.

Pelukan erat tanpa terburu dosa, kecupan singkat pada setiap dahi, memenjarakan sang cinta dalam balutan kasih. Karena Sendou Aichi telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Isogai Yuuma. Karena Isogai Yuuma telah mengalihkan dunianya pada Sendou Aichi.

Tirai kelam menutup pijar-pijar putih sang semesta, kapas-kapas kelabu menghadang sang rembulan memantulkan sang nur. Rintihan langit berdeham pelan, sesekali menghujam kilat pada dunia.

 _ **[OWARI]**_

* * *

AKU HANYA MERAMAIKAAAAAAAN. AKU TAK IKUT EVENT. HANYA MERAMAIKAN. AMPUNI AKUUUUUU #ditawur

GILAK.

GILAK.

Serius ini fanfic terpanjang sekaligus paling rese yang pernah aku kerjain. Gilak. Keren abis ini _event_ , bisa bikin saya kepincut pairing dua _uke_ ini. Astagah. Serem. Seluruh _headcanon_ -ku keluar semua. Keluar semuahahahaha. Karena aku bikin tema "Karakter baik-baik bukan karakter baik-baik"(?) jadi terciptalah fanfiksi ini #iyain.

Crush—ya, Crush. Hancur, tapi bisa berarti kesukaan atau kegemaran.

Tepok pinggang(?)

Aku nista.

Jangan komentarin adegan limenya pls, ini kedua kalinya aku bikin _lime_ 8"DD Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya nulis _lime_ yang anu #anuApa Hahahaha, silakan ketawain saya, aku sudah anu sekali.

Eniwey, makasih sudah baca :"D Silakan tekan tombol _back_ tanpa _review_ , soalnya saya malu. MALUUUU. MALOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE #dihantam Semoga _event_ ini sukses C8

Salam manis dan semangkok Serabi hangat,

Ratu Galau.


End file.
